


Things You Said Under the Stars

by theladyofthewest



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyofthewest/pseuds/theladyofthewest
Summary: On a moonlit night, the Inu No Taisho makes a confession. (very short drabble piece)
Relationships: Inu no Taishou/Izayoi
Kudos: 13





	Things You Said Under the Stars

“I love you.” 

There was a beat of silence as Izayoi struggled to comprehend what he had just said to her. Him. The Inu No Taisho, the demon general - with her? 

She could hear the sound of the river coursing through the tall grasses before them, hear the sounds of the woodland creatures bustling about. Everything was as it should be. Everything except for the two of them. 

Such a proud and glorious man. He now stood before her, head bowed, a hand fisted tightly on the hilt of the new sword he wore at his hip. 

She could almost feel the glow of the moonlight on her face, the silent observer of their budding affections, urging her to make haste and accept him, lest he realize that he was worthy of so much more than her. 

“Touga I - I love you too.” 

By the end of it, her voice had lost the confidence she had started speaking with, the ideals of coyness that had been ingrained in her from childhood finally making an appearance as he lifted his smouldering gaze to her, a wide smile breaking across his face to reveal sharp canines that glistened in the low light.

A demon warlord and a human princess were not meant to be. But maybe, just maybe, Izayoi and Touga were. 


End file.
